


Long shot

by old_reliable



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental hospital au??, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_reliable/pseuds/old_reliable
Summary: Frank Iero is a guy with an illness, him and his therapist have established that. But will a ‘new’ guy help him?





	Long shot

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so I want to first say that I am sorry if I offend anyone with my portrayal of mental illnesses. I tried to not make it seem like I’m romanticizing important issues. Also this was an english paper that I wrote and I didn’t get sent to the counselor so I’d say it’s decent. Also apparently I have some grammar mistakes so feel free to point them out and if you have any suggestions on how to make my writing better then leave that as well. Also some what inspired by A Splitting of a Mind

As I closed the old lock-free window and left my room, I turned to walk into the den. Scanning the room, I take notice of the cheap rose odor penetrating my nostrils. I see all the bored and dazed expressions on the regular looneys slightly stare at me. Ryan takes notice of me and motions me over. While living here in the institution, you pick up a routine quickly.

“Any ideas on how to leave the crazy home yet?” I asked Ryan, trying to get a laugh.

“Have you had your daily dose yet?” Ryan asked with a sad smile across his face.

“But of course not, who do you think I am? I shouldn’t ask, I’m sure Dr. Hurley has already told you. Just a selfish guy, who doesn’t want to get help.” I barked and took a seat beside where Ryan was standing.

“Oh, come on Frank you know that Dr. Hurley isn’t saying those things.” Ryan said having another nurse bring my dixie cup of the day, “You must admit you haven’t been the easiest to talk to.”

“Whatever, is lunch being served yet?” I inquired trying to avoid more medical jargon. I already know the basics, I am possibly a curable guy that went insane at some point. If you were to ask Dr. Hurley though, I am a selfish brat who refuses to try.

“Yes, now don’t go out and say anymore nasty stuff, we got another kid.” Ryan said handing me the pills.

“Me nasty? Never.” I said throwing my head back as I swallowing the pills, “I am only expressing my opinions. Besides, you say kid, but you aren’t much older than any of us. How old is he really?”

“I’d say your age, but I always forgot how old you even are. You look like a 30 year old chihuahua.” Ryan replied shaking his head and smiling as he helped me from the chair.

“Chihuahua? Size, I’d say isn’t far off, but I’ve got a scruffier look if you’d ask me.” I snickered.

“Go have lunch, Frank. You won’t stay 19 forever.” Ryan retorted and left the den.

“18, Ryan!” I barked in amusement. Approaching dining hall isn’t my favorite, it is full of the other adolescents who have gone crazy. The doctors hate when we say crazy, say it makes us seem incurable; then, I ask what they’d rather I say and all I get is chastised.

“Frankie! Have you seen Ryan?” Brendon yelled, louder than usual which is surprising as he already is the loudest person I know.

“Oh Brendon, just look for the lanky guy with the male nurse uniform it isn’t that difficult. I’m surprised you haven’t already found him. Considering all the time you spend staring at him anyways.” I said as I nudged his arm.

“Frank, always a jokester.” snarled Brendon hitting my arm too hard to be called a playful punch.

“You stare at him more than Ray stares lovingly at his guitar.” I said, going to grab a tray of whatever slop they call food.

“Whatever. Come meet the new guy. Already asked for a notebook and pencil and hasn’t even been here more than a day. Ryan likes him, he seems a bit arrogant if you ask me. But, of course nobody ever cares.” Brendon said a million miles a minute never taking a pause for breath.

“Brendon go and rant to someone else. I’m hungry.” I snapped getting quickly annoyed.

“Fine, don’t come after me with your problems later.” Brendon warned.

I am typically good at figuring people out, most wouldn’t say the same about me. Considering how people stare at me after one of my ‘episodes’ as Dr. Hurley calls them, I’d say I’m one of those guys, people can’t help but to stare. They look at me as if I was a book that has no ending. Truthfully, they wouldn’t be far off, I haven’t figured out the ending, myself. I’d say I have about ten friends, sad enough if you don’t include medical staff the answer would be much different.

“Frankie boy, how’s it going!” Gabe said, taking the empty seat beside me.

“Gabey baby! How I love your nicknames.” I replied, nothing but venom in my voice.

“Franklin, you are quite the sour puss today. Brendon, just a few moments ago came to complain on your downing mood.” Gabe told me, watching me pick at my food.

“Wow, well I’d say that’s new! I’ve never been told I made someone’s day bad! All I get told is that I’m the light of everyone’s life.” I mutterted. Hopefully Gabe would take the hint and leave me alone with my trouble thoughts.

“If you are gonna be like that, then I better leave you alone. Also be careful with the new guy, William said not to trust him.” Gabe warned, picking at the white scars on his wrists. I was told not to talk about William. Another x on the calendar marks Gabe’s obsession with his deceased friend. Poor Gabe, has it the worst out of all of us. If you don’t take my erratic tantrums into consideration.

“Farewell, Gabe.” I said saluting him as he left chuckling under his breath. Meanwhile the new soul, looks over his shoulder only to make eye contact with my eyes.

“Yes, I know hazel eyes are very odd. I can see you some of your own.” I retorted, after the hazel eyes wouldn’t leave my own. These eyes were more green than mine. They were the prettiest eyes I’d ever seen.

“Hazel eyes, hazel eyes. A mysterious shade for an equally mysterious guy.” The newbie retorted back.

“I’d say you’re the mysterious one. Haven’t caught your name.” I replied, continuing the conversation across tables.

“Well, that’s nice. Such a shame I have a very nice name.” He said turning his body to face me easier.

“Now, now I’ll be the judge of that. I’m Frank.” I confessed.

“I’m Gerard. A odd name, I know. But after you meet me, you’ll understand why it’s very fitting.” He answered a slight smirk slowly spreading across his face.

“Wow, I can see you plan to become friends with me. Something very few saw on their first day here at the hospital.” I replied, teasing him a bit.

“Ah I see news spreads quickly in this place. Considering you are even attempting to talk to me I’m sure you still haven’t figured out why I even am here.” Gerard admitted.

“It’s most likely one of many things. OCD? Bad anxiety disorder? Anger management issues? Voices? I can go on.” I said.

He snorted, “How long have you been here? It seems you have most figured out.” He said grabbing his lunch tray and moving to my table to sit across from me.

“Well, not you yet.” I joked.

“How about you tell me why you are here and I’ll tell you mine.” He said scrunching his nose at me in a playful manner.

“I’m not that easy.” I confessed leaning closer to his face.

“Thank goodness, the easy ones aren’t any fun.” He whispered, leaning in even closer. “Too bad, you won’t get anything out of me unless you share, my friend.” He said quickly removing himself from my face and standing up.

“Friend? That was quick. Where are you heading? I’ll be done to share, if you join me somewhere quiet.” I said, doing a one sided smile and raising an eyebrow. He laughed. Something I’m sure I’d never get bored of. 

“And here you are saying you aren’t easy.” He said, throwing away his lunch as I follow him and do the same.

“You adapt quite quickly, huh?” I said noticing how calmly he acts in the hospital.

“Love, it’s not my first time in a joint like this. Also, I’m here for depression and well other things.” He muttered, almost too quiet for me to hear.

“I’m here for anger management issues and other stuff too.” I replied, “Just don’t tell anyone, only listen 5 other guys here know. I’m like the golden child here, everyone is always so confused why I’m even here. Apparently, nothing seems wrong with me unless you ask Dr. Hurley. He could give you a whole essay on why, I should be sent to higher risk institution. Of course, Ryan, one of the nurses here would kill him. I’m saying too much aren’t I?” I asked biting my nails, after noticing Gerard’s soft smile.

“It’s fine by me. Maybe we should go the quieter room you were thinking of, yeah?” Gerard said sticking his hand out for me to grab.

“I know just the place.” I said taking his hand and dragging him to my favorite in this whole place.

“You seem to know this place pretty well.” Gerard acknowledged. Laughing as he notices the faces of nurses’ walking by.

“We’re here.” I told him opening the door to show him the art room.

“Whoa, is that a guitar? Copic markers? This is the best hospital, I’ve been to.” Gerard said his eyes widening. I saw the happy expression on his face as he noticed the array of old instruments. The only cozy place I have at this institution.

“Oh hello Frank. We have a session right now.” A short man, of course not shorter than me, comes up to me.

“Well I guess, Dr. Hurley.” I mumbled.

“Nice to see you again,Gerard.” Dr. Hurley nodded towards Gerard. Dr. Hurley and I walk out as Gerard nods his head towards me and goes to the art supplies.

“You seem happier.”Dr. Hurley said and we went towards his office.

“Is that enough to get me out of this place? Plus I’m pretty sure I’ll stay messed up forever.” I confessed trying to avoid getting angry like last time.

“You don’t have episodes that often anymore. And you’ll get better. You’ve met Gerard. He took a while too.” Dr. Hurley said leading me into his room.

“Whatever, just let me leave. I’ve been since forever. I haven’t seen family in a while, nobody wants to visit a crazy guy, they haven’t seen since his fifteenth birthday.” I said getting annoyed with Dr. Hurley already.

“Well, the medications have been helping I can see. Hopefully you associating yourself with Gerard will help. Also, Frank there is no need to get so angry. You are doing great.” Dr. Hurley said with a sincere smile.

“Whatever, I’ll stay here the rest of my life” I admitted not looking at Dr. Hurley in the eye.

“Please Frank. You are doing amazing progress. You wouldn’t want to leave your friends behind right?” Dr. Hurley said helping me sit on one of the many chairs the Doctor has supplied in his office.

“What friends? Gabe? Ray? Brendon? Ryan? I’m sure they can live without me.” I barked back. I didn’t want to say Gerard, Dr. Hurley would want to know more about him.

“What about Gerard? You seemed close. If I were you I wouldn’t want to make assumptions, everyone here would miss you dearly.” Dr. Hurley said grabbing the chair across from me.

“I just met Gerard. Plus nobody would miss me. My own blood never comes to talk to me.” I murmured, beginning to touch the scars on my forearms.

“You’ve come a long way. It’s been ages since you’ve done anything overly harmful. Give yourself credit where credit is due, Frank.” Dr. Hurley told me grabbing my arms and pulling my sleeves up. “It’s been three years, Frank. Everyone would miss you.”

“Flattering thanks. Is this over? I want to go sulk again please.” I said pulling my arms back and rolling up my sleeves to cover the hideous scars.

“No sulking. I’m sending you back to the art room. Ray and Brendon are there as well. Gabe is, well, drawing William. Thank you for not mentioning him. Fifteen-year old you, would have.” Dr. Hurley said helping me up, regardless of my protests.

“Did they assign you to look after the freaks today? You are usually in your office coming up with ways to torture me about my past.” I asked him.

“Freaks? And no I chose to be here. I used to be very involved in the arts before college.” Dr. Hurley said smiling for once in ages.

“Impressive. Music? Theater? Or Art?” I asked as he opened the door.

“Music, mainly. You too, huh. I see you play that guitar all the time. You are getting good, something to take your mind off of things.” Dr. Hurley said leaving the door open to let me walk in.

“Not as good as Ray. He has been playing since before he got here. You should see Ryan too. Plays whenever Brendon does his lovey eye thing.” I joked. I am actually likey Dr. Hurley’s presence maybe I am getting better. But, that of course is a long shot.

“Ryan and Brendon, huh? Too bad doctor-patient romances are strictly forbidden.” Dr. Hurley said laughing already knowing about Brendon’s massive crush.

“Tell that to Brendon, the guy will have a tantrum faster than you can even finish forbidden.” I said, walking over to the instruments, looking around for Ray and Brendon.

“Ray and Brendon are out in the main room. I’m sure you can talk some sense into Brendon.” Dr. Hurley said leaving to the smaller art room.

“Bye, Doctor.” I replied walking to the living area in the art room. I take notice of my friends and walk over to them. I then see Gerard walking to them and taking a seat next to Brendon. “Hey guys.” I said.

“Hey, Frank.” They said nearly in unison.

“Frank? Can I show you something? It’s in my room though.” Gerard said getting up with much gusto.

“Yeah sure. We will see each other later, yeah?”I asked wanting to spend as much time as possible with Gerard.

“Of course, send Ryan this way if you see him!” Brendon said trying to take the guitar from Frank’s hands.

“Let’s go to my room.” Gerard said, taking my hand and leaving the room.

“A bit sudden. We’ve barely met and you are already taking me to your room.” I told Gerard wagging my eyebrow at him.

“Well, if you can get your mind out of the gutter, then I’ll show why we need to go to my room. You better memorize my room number too.” Gerard snapped.

“Sudden mood change too. I have good memory, maybe a few mess ups in the head but my memory is pretty sharp.” I said, trying not to get too annoyed with Gerard’s tone.

“We are here. Come in. See this window, it’s our way out.” Gerard said with a sinister smile around his face.

“What?” I said. I look at his window blinking a few times, trying to comprehend what he just told me.

“Security here sucks. Windows aren’t even latched. You’ve want to leave forever. You may think you’re hard to figure out, but you are surely wrong. I’ve seen your arms. Don’t try to pretend. Do you really think you’ll get better in this place? Have you seen Gabe? Poor guy, better off just leaving here.” Gerard said, leaving me speechless.

“Well, Dr. Hurley said-” I began to say

“Trust me. You’ll be better off leaving here if you want to get better. So? Are you going to join me?” Gerard interrupted me.

“We could get better.” I said in a quiet voice.

“God, Frank you are so stupid. How long have you been here? Years? Do you see any progression? I thought I could trust you.” Gerard hissed at me.

“B-but, we could stay here together. I haven’t have an episode in ages. I’m getting better, you just got here. We can get better together.” I said trying not to let my eyes water. Here I am, Frank, possibly crying over a guy I met a couple hours ago. I thought to myself, not trusting my quivering voice to speak. If Dr. Hurley were to assess the situation, I’d get praised for not getting angry. Maybe, he would talk sense into Gerard.

“I leave tonight. You can met me here and we will leave together, forever together.” Gerard said, tone drastically changing. He most likely noticed my quivering lip.

“I’m doing so well. I might get better. Please Gerard, you can get better here with me. Dr. Hurley was right, we could get better. Try with me, please.” I begged, getting on my knees. “We will be together here too.”

“Frank, I can’t.” Gerard said, his voice cracking for the first time in the entire conversation. “Get up.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” I whispered, slowly getting up and wiping the tears off my face. “What if you don’t make it? How would I know? Please stay. Promise me, you won’t leave.” I muttered touching my forearms.

“Frank, you have to leave. Go back to your room. I’m sorry.” Gerard said, in a clear voice. He won’t even look at me. I feel worthless, the second time in my life.

“Fine.” I said, leaving his room drying my eyes. As I walked to my room, I noticed a clock that read 8:45. Time flies when you are having the worst day of your life.

I went to my room and cried. I didn’t want to get angry. I kept thinking of getting out of here. If it wasn’t with Gerard, it was my own account. I would get better. That’s the goal now. What if he stays? What if the other reason he is here is for bipolar disorder? What is it was just a mini-episode? I thought to myself. I went to bed thinking of his hazel eyes. I went to bed praying to the God, I don’t believe in to let him stay.

I woke up with puffy eyes, the morning after crying is the worst. I saw the large grandfather clock in my room and saw that is was 5 A.M. The medical staff starts around 6:30 and wakes us 30 minutes later. I realize how stupid I really am, I could be with Gerard right now. If I hadn’t seen Dr. Hurley and spent time with Gerard in the art room, I would have left.

Leaving my room as quiet as possible to walk to Gerard’s room was the toughest thing I think I’d ever have to face. I silently hoped I would see him laying in bed wishing for me too. Deep in my mind there was the thought of what if he left and would never come back. I got to his room opened it and saw an empty room with a open window.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a weird fic but apparently my English teacher liked it so I thought why not share it.


End file.
